


Charles Smith x Pregant!Reader "Hormones"

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is pregnant but really craving some alone time with her man Charles





	Charles Smith x Pregant!Reader "Hormones"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ wildxwildxwest.tumblr.com

You could remember when you told Charles you were pregnant, your whole body felt numb and nervous. Would he like to be a father? You could remember the sweet smile that tugged at his lips, how he embraced you and pressed a passionate kiss to your lips. You two were both so happy, this is what he has always wanted, a family of his own. Telling the whole camp, however, was a little more nerve-wracking, however, the cheers and smiles from you ragtag “family” was all you needed, you knew you would get the support you needed.

“I love you (Y/N), more than anything,” Charles spoke, brushing a stray hair behind your ear.

“I love your too.” You responded, hugging him tightly

As the months passed, you noticed how your breasts swelled and you midsection rounded out. Charles couldn’t help but look at you with pure adoration, he was so happy to have you and even happier to know he got to start a family with you. As you got closer to your due date you were more sore than usual, but with this also came increased moodiness and attitude. People in the camp were quick to understand and you usually profusely apologized. All in all, this was the happiest your life had been in a while, all things considered.

One thing you had noticed as of late was you were feeling more… frisky. Your ever-changing body brought on a huge load of problems, but this was different. You presumed it was the hormonal changes that brought on all of this lust towards your man.

You couldn’t help but watch him from across camp, how easily his hands worked with the arrows. It was hard to not imagine those hands all over your sensitive body, caressing your supple skin. The way his fingers carefully crafted the next arrow had you pining for him, wishing his fingers were working their way inside your core. You clenched your thighs together, trying to suppress the ever arising arousal.

It was getting ever so hard to resist him. Rising from your seat, you made your way over to Charles.

“Hello, my love.” He said, giving you a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey there,” You replied, placing a hand on his muscular arm, the other gently cradling your baby bump.  
“Everything alright (Y/N)?”

“Yeah, just, can we go talk in your tent?”

“Sure sure.” He said as you guided him to his tent, closing the flap behind you.

“So are you going to tell me what’s be–.” You cut him off with a kiss, entangling your fingers into his hair.

“Where’d that come from?” He breathed out, cupping your face in his large hands.

“I’ve been watching you all day and I couldn’t help myself. I’ve been feeling so lustful lately, I’m thinking it has to be all the changes in my body.” You said, looking up at him.

“As much as I’d love to right now, we need to finish things around camp, can you wait until then?”

You whined, but nodded your head, he was right. With that, you both exited the tent. You gave him one last smile before you returned to your chores. It was hard to keep your thoughts from wandering, but you tried your best.

Finally, after a long day, you were able to go back to your shared tent with Charles. You waited for a bit, sitting down and kicking off your shoes, waiting for you man to make his way back to the tent.

“There you are.” You said, standing up to meet Charles.

“Miss me?” He replied, a small smile on his lips.

You decided to respond with a kiss, your lips moving effortlessly with his. You run your hand through his hair, tugging gently. Your body felt overly sensitive, but you craved his touch more and more. One of his large hands came up to rest on your hip, gently caressing the curve of your waist.

He pulls away, “(Y/N), are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Of course Charles.” You smiled.

“Just making sure, don’t want to hurt you.” He says, placing a hand on your large stomach.

“I trust you.”

Charles led you to the bed, letting you lay down in a slightly reclined position since it was too uncomfortable to lay down completely. His hands teased the hem of your shirt, silently asking you to remove it. Lifting your arms, you allowed him to pull your blouse up, exposing your upper body to him.

“You are absolutely gorgeous (Y/N),” Charles said, admiring just how amazing you looked, it seemed you were practically glowing with beauty.

You blushed at his comment, brushing a stray hair from your face. Charles moved his hands up your hips and to your breasts. He begins to fondle your breasts, squeezing and rubbing, planting the occasional kiss on your chest.

“B-be careful, I’m sensitive.” You whimper.

Charles acknowledges what you say and begins to gently caress your breasts, still leaving kisses and love bites there. He was careful with you, he loved you more than anything and he wanted to let you know that. His hand trail back down to your hips, tugging at your skirt. You lift your hips to allow him to remove it and your undergarments. His hands are then on your thighs, spreading them apart.

“You’ve been waiting for this all day haven’t you?” Charles teases, his finger teasing your entrance.

“Oh God, yes.” You moan, wiggling your hips.

He gently presses a finger inside you, moving in and out, just the way he knows you like it. His other hand comes up to play with your clit. He watches you as your head is thrown back, one of your hands coming up to cover your mouth so that you keep quiet, but he can still hear your muffled moans. Charles picks up his speed slightly and you can feel the familiar pleasure building up and you begin to grind down on his hand.

“Oh fuck, Charles, just like that, please.” You say breathlessly, the pleasure inside of you is getting closer to your release.

“Keep going for me, I want you to come for me (Y/N).” He purrs, picking up the pace again.

You can barely handle it, everything feels so amazing and sensitive and it’s all almost too much to handle. You’re so so close and finally, you reach your peak. You let out a long moan, far louder than you intended as you clench around his fingers. He lets you ride out your orgasm, whispering sweet praises to you.

“I want you, Charles.” You say, coming up to palm his cock, you can feel it straining against his pants. “Let’s make this even.”  
You begin to remove his clothes until he is just as naked as you, his cock twitching ever so slightly. You begin to stroke him, a soft gasp leaving his mouth.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” He moans as you stroke him faster, his hips bucking slightly into your hand.

“Lay down for me Charles.”

“Anything for you.” He says, laying down on the bed.

You lift yourself up and straddle his hips, teasing him at your entrance before you allow him to enter you. You both moan, trying your best to keep as quiet as you can.

“Fuck, Charles, I’ve been waiting all day to feel you.” You say, letting your hips move slightly, finding the best pace.

Charles’ hands rest on your hips as you grind back and forth, he makes you feel full, he feels so good.

“God, (Y/N).”

Charles sits up, pulling you into his lap. You are both now facing each other, wrapped in his arms. You allow him to thrust into you now, getting lost in the pleasure of it.

“Oh please Charles, please come in me.” You moan as he hits the perfect spot in you.

You can feel his thrusts becoming more sloppy. Your both a moaning mess, not particularly caring about how loud you are anymore.

“Fuck, (Y/N).”

You can tell he’s getting close so you press your lips to his in a passionate kiss. With one final snap of his hips, he’s coming inside you, moaning against your lips, cock twitching inside you. You both lay there in silence for a bit, collecting yourselves.

“Hold on,” Charles says, allowing you to roll over back onto the bed. He gets up and grabs a cloth, cleaning you up before laying back down with you.

“I love you so much (Y/N), you’re my world, both of you.” He says, placing a tender hand on your bump.

“I love you so much, Charles.”

Not even bothering to get dressed, you both try to fall asleep there, intertwined together, peacefully. You knew you were safe with him and you knew this child would be so incredibly loved by both of you. As you’re about to fall asleep, you can feel the baby start to move, kicking and hitting Charles’ hand.

“Was that what I think it was?” Charles said, he never really had gotten the chance to feel your child move since they only seemed to have an affinity for kicking when Charles wasn’t about.

“It was.” You said, with a smile, placing your hand over his.

You both lay there, content, feeling your child move under his touch. You loved everything, and you wouldn’t have your life any other way. You closed your eyes and fell asleep and you couldn’t wait for all the days to come.


End file.
